Phinealaddin
Justin Quintanilla's movie spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast *Aladdin - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Princess Jasmine - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *The Genie - Dinko (Pet Alien) *Jafar - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Iago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Abu - Perry (Phineas and Ferb) *The Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *The Sultan - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) *Rajah - Kyle (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) *Razoul - King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron) *Razoul's Guards - Ooblar & Yokians (Jimmy Neutron) *The Peddler - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Prince Achmed - Anger (Inside Out) *Gazeem The Thief - Master XOX (Sidekick) *Omar The Melon Seller - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Farouk The Apple Seller - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) *Old Man Jafar - Eduardo Perez/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *Snake Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) *Genie Jafar - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Woman at the Window - Ms. Ronson (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) Kimi Finster (All Grown Up) & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris The Movie) *Necklace Man and Woman - Wreck-It Ralph & Anastasia *Fat Ugly Lady - Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) *Two Hungry Children - Tommy Pickles & Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Eddy & Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Pot Seller - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Nut Seller - Surly (The Nut Job) *Necklace Seller - Manny (Ice Age) *Fish Seller - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Fire Eater - Oh (Home) *Boy wanting an Apple - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) *Rabbit Genie - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *Dragon Genie - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Camel Abu - Melman (Madagascar) *Horse Abu - Bullseye (Toy Story) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich - Banana Ostrich (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over The Hedge) *Car Abu - Mayday (Planes) *Old Man Genie - Lord Roger (The Swan Princess) *Little Boy Genie - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Fat Man Genie - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) *75 Golden Camels as Herself *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Buster Moon (Sing) *53 Purple Peacocks - Female Pigeons (Valiant) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Tulip (Storks) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Animals from "Noah's Ark (2007)" *Leopard Genie - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Goat Genie - Singing Goat (Hoodwinked) *Harem Genie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Circus Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) *60 Elephants as Herself *Llamas - Llama from "Jimmy Neutron" *Bears and Lions as Herself *Brass Bands as Herself *Forty Fakirs as Herself *Cooks and Bakers as Herself *Birds that Warble on key as Herself *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Teacher Genie - Hank Mufflin (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Table Lamp Genie - Bob The Tomado (VeggieTales) *Bee Genie - Z (Antz) *Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) *One of Flamingos - Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) *Gigantic Genie - Rex (Toy Story) *Rajah as Cub - Baby Kyle (Minions) *Abu as Toy - Mr. Pricklepants (Toy Story 3) *Cheerleader Genies - Molly, Deema & Oona (Bubble Guppies), & Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:MOVIES!!! Category:Disney Movie Spoofs